


You're Like a Hurricane, Kid

by AbnormalMind777



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Bisexual, Brown Girl Problems, Canadian, Feminism, Gen, Hot Mess, I have autism but idek how to fucking write it lol, I just love these characters y'know, Mental Health Issues, Muslim Character, My First Fanfic, Next Gen, Positivity in face of pessimism, Religion, WOW this is stressful, anger issues, toxic family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbnormalMind777/pseuds/AbnormalMind777
Summary: "I've tasted blood and it is sweetI've had the rug pulled beneath my feetI've trusted lies and trusted menBroke down and put myself back together againStared in the mirror and punched it to shattersCollected the pieces and picked out a daggerI've pinched my skin in between my two fingersAnd wished I could cut some parts off with some scissors"Halsey, "Nightmare" (2019)





	You're Like a Hurricane, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> HOly Crap ok. So this is my first fanfic. And I'm completely terrified cuz I've only ever posted poems on my instagram @9hearts.9minds so this gonna be the first time I'm putting something fictional I wrote online to the public. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and please comment. I really wanna improve my writing and advice is always welcomed. I don't really have an update schedule, though I'm thinking every friday from now on. Also its unbetaed. So yeah. Enjoy.

The streets of Metropolis were unusually dark and devoid of life, even in the early morning, with thunderclouds forming in the skyline.

Not a single person was in sight as Kashfia Kadri raced through the streets, her long and messy dark wavy hair blowing behind her and the streetlights illuminating the layer of sweat on her face as she runs.

There was a large bloodstain on the front of her pale-green sundress on her abdomen with the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows, cuts and bruises decorating her forearms. Kashfia couldn't tell if the blood on her stomach was fresh or not at the moment. Her black leggings were torn at the knees, exposing the scrapped and bleeding skin, though she couldn’t bring herself to care at that point in time as Kashfia kept sprinting into the night.

_WhatthehellwhatthehellWHATTHEHELL_ , she thought as her feet keep hitting the pavement, taking her to the docks as the storm outside, and within, kept brewing.

_What the hell is going on?_ , was her last thought as she saw the Metropolis port in her sight...

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you liked that. Again please leave a comment. Thank You!


End file.
